William Osler
Sir William Osler, M.D., C.M., 1st Baronet (1849 – 1919) was a Canadian physician introduced in Season 11 of Murdoch Mysteries, played by Stewart Arnott. History William Osler was one of the founding professors at Johns Hopkins Hospital and founder of the Medical Service there. Osler created the first residency program, bringing medical students from the lecture hall to bedside clinical training. He has been called the "Father of modern medicine". Osler was a pathologist, physician, educator, bibliophile, historian, author, and renowned practical joker.http://www.oslersymposia.org/about-Sir-William-Osler.html * William Osler’s book, The Principles and Practice of Medicine, first published in 1892, supported his imaginative new curriculum. It was based upon the advances in medical science of the previous fifty years and remained the standard text on clinical medicine for the next forty years. Dr. Osler, a superb diagnostician and clinician, was greatly esteemed by his peers in this country and abroad. In 1905 he accepted the Regius Professorship of Medicine at Oxford University, at the time the most prestigious medical appointment in the English-speaking world. He left Maryland with warm feelings for Hopkins knowing that his sixteen years spent had laid a solid foundation for the future of Hopkins medical education. http://www.medicalarchives.jhmi.edu/osler/biography.htm * Appearances and Mentions [[Dr. Osler Regrets|''Dr. Osler Regrets]] * When a facetious comment in a recent lecture about the stigma of ageing – ‘men over 60 should be euthanized with chloroform’ – not only makes headlines peddling a falsehood as fact, '''Dr. Osler' is accused of being an impetus behind an outbreak of suicides. He finds his position odd, being completely'' "powerless as to the way the world views you''". * When Miss Hart confesses that she is not certain what Dr. Osler’s contribution have been. Ogden informs her that there are a great many, chief among them is his belief in not only treating the disease, but also caring for the patient as well; it is quite a departure from the singular nature of traditional medicine. * Miss Hart points out so is counseling old people to take their own lives. Ogden corrects her, explaining that his lecture was twisted completely out of context and the quoted comment was never meant to be taken seriously. But Miss Hart thought it has some validity to it, as people in their later days can be a drain on a family's resources and allowing the aged to choose their final day is an act of compassionate. * Dr. Ogden cautions her while there may be some truth in that, it is not the role of a doctor, “''Our job is to do no harm.” * '''Dr. Osler' informs the Inspector that they are both appraoching that 'final curtain' for by the time a man hits 40, he's on the decline: "There is not a medicine in the world that can cure that." This launches Brackenreid on a new physical regime. * After the investigation solves the epidemic of murders, Dr. Osler is offered the Professorship of Medicine at Oxford, by King Edward himself. He moves to England after finishing his reinstated lecture tour. Trivia * While William Osler is well-known as the 'Father of Modern Medicine', he is also known as an inveterate prankster who wrote several humorous pieces under the pseudonym Egerton Yorrick Davishe. Apparently these often bizarre (and fictitious) medical writings were an expression of the mischievous sense of humor lurking behind the respectable façade of the famous doctor. Gallery William Osler.png|Sir William Osler, M.D., C.M. Category:Males Category:Historical Category:Doctors Category:Season Eleven